The preferred embodiment concerns a device for optical and electrical scanning of transponder-containing documents.
Optical scanners are used for scanning of identification documents such as passports, personal identification and the like. An image file is generated with the scanners, from which image file data either data are extracted automatically (for example by means of an OCR method) and compared with a database or the image file is displayed on one or more apparatuses where it can be manually compared with a present database by monitoring personnel. By now transponders are also integrated into such identification documents. Transponders are semiconductor memories that are provided with a communication device so that their data content can be read out by means of radio waves and possibly can be altered.
Known optical scanners for scanning of documents comprise a glass plate for placement of the respective document and an optical scanning device that can scan the document lying on the glass plate by means of a mirror arranged below the glass plate. The mirror typically possesses a reflecting metal layer. If it is desired to arrange an antenna for transmission and reception of radio waves in such a scanner, the transmission power and reception power would be significantly attenuated by the metal layer of the mirror since they form exposures in the metal layer due to the radio waves. Tests have shown that no reliable reading of RFID transponders is possible with such an arrangement when the mirror is arranged in proximity to the antenna.
A device for copying and printing arises from US 2002/0170973 A1, which device for copying and printing comprises a printing station in which is arranged a glass plate under which is located a scanning device for optical scanning of documents lying on the glass plate. Furthermore, a cover that is equipped with an automatic paper feed is arranged atop the glass plate. The cover comprises a further optical scanning device. Furthermore, two write/read devices for writing or reading of RFID signals are provided in the cover. A further write/read device for RFID signals is arranged in the printing station. Paper webs that comprise an RFID transponder can be scanned both optically and electrically, copied optically and electrically and printed optically and electrically with this device. Various applications for transponder chips are described in the publication by W. Hascher, “Identifikation mit Mini-Chips”, Elektronic, 2003, Issue 19, pages 50 through 55.
WO 03/077196 A1 concerns a method, an apparatus system and a computer program for production and tracking of a printed document with a unique identifier. A data medium with an individual recognition feature that is electronically readable, erasable, modifiable and/or writable at least in part without contact is attached on a recording medium. The recording medium is printed with information and data are written into the data medium in the course of the document processing procedure, wherein data of a user program, of the printed document and/or of the data medium are linked in a file.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,133 described a device for scanning of identification documents such as, for example, passports, personal identification, driver's licenses etc. This device is characterized by a special mirror arrangement that displays the entire surface of a document to the scanned on a camera, whereby no moving parts whatsoever are necessary. Neither the mirror nor the camera nor the light source is hereby moved.
A device for automatic detection of falsified identification documents arises from JP 2003-248802 A. This device comprises an optical scanner and a reader for reading of an identification chip integrated into the identification. The photo contained in the identification is optically recorded with the optical scanner and an image file showing the face of the user is simultaneously read out from the identification chip. Both images are automatically compared in order to establish differences herein.
A scanner for optical and electrical scanning of a document comprising an IC chip is known from JP 2001-24845 A.
A scanner with controllable, movable mirror elements (what is known as a digital micro-mirror device (DMD)) is known from DE 44 16 314 C2.
Reference is herewith made to the aforementioned documents and their content is incorporated into the present application.